Nuestra propia vida
by zadki
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado como se sentía Serena con respecto a guardar dentro de ella a Serenity... es mi primera historia, espero que les guste


Siglo XXX

En los jardines de un hermoso palacio de cristal, se encuentra una joven de cabellos rosados paseando, es de noche, lo cual hace que este luzca mucho más hermoso al ser iluminado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, mientras camina comienza a oír a alguien que solloza, sin pensarlo se dirige al lugar de donde provienen los sollozos. Después de unos minutos y unos cuantos pasos más de donde se encontraba llega a una hermosa fuente, la cual refleja la luna, y se sorprende al toparse con la persona que escuchó hace unos momentos.

En la fuente, sentada se encuentra una hermosa dama de cabellos rubios y largos, con su hermoso vestido blanco el cual reconoce, sin pensarlo más se acerca hasta ella.

- Madre, que tienes por qué lloras?- la hermosa joven de cabellos rozados se acerca hasta ella, sintiendo inmensa tristeza al verla ahí sentada con su bello rostro cubierto de lagrimas.

-Rini- la mujer pronuncia, mientras una tuene sonrisa se forma en sus labios- hace mucho tiempo que no te veía-

La joven no daba crédito a lo que oía, por qué su madre la llamaba de esa manera, a no ser que…- Se…Serena- lo dijo con cierta duda y sorpresa

-Así es, hace ya mucho que no te veía, y mírate, ahora ya eres toda una señorita-

La joven se sorprendió aun más, cómo era posible, qué es lo que estaba pasando ahí?

Serena se percato de la cara de sorpresa de la peli rosada –Sabes, hace mucho que deje de ser Serena, eres la primera en años que me llama así, y que además se da cuenta de mi presencia-

-De tu presencia?-

La rubia sonrío, y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente –Si de mi presencia, esto sonará raro, pero a veces en algunas ocasiones logro despertar de nuevo- Rini seguía sin entender lo que le decía, por lo que decidió seguir hablando para despejar sus dudas ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hablar nuevamente con ella.

-Como sabes, Tokio de Cristal se creó después de que durmiera a la tierra durante mil años- la peli rosa afirmo con la cabeza, permitiendo que el relato siguiera- bueno, pues durante esos mil años, Serenity, tu madre, fue despertando en mi, lo que ocasiono que yo Serena durmiera, sé que suena raro, pero es igual a cuando nos enteramos que yo era la rencarnación de Serenity, ella a veces despertaba para ayudarnos durante la batalla, aunque nunca lo hacía por completo, hasta después de esos mil años, en el que su energía aumentó y logro despertar, haciendo que ahora la que duerma sea yo-

La joven no daba crédito a lo que oía, ella siempre pensó que su madre era aquella chica torpe y atolondrada que conoció en el pasado, imaginando que había madurado, y en cierta forma lo había hecho, había madurado ya que se notaba en sus palabras, pero seguía sin entender.

-Pero cómo es eso posible, como es qué son personas diferentes, cómo es qué ahora eres Serena?-

-Bueno, como te dije, cuando era Serena, Serenity es quien despertaba por momentos, y ahora…- suspira- ahora es al revés, ahora soy yo Serena que a veces tengo la oportunidad de despertar en algunas ocasiones, pero por lo general nadie se da cuenta, de hecho eres la primera en saberlo.-

-Es algo difícil de entender a mi igual me costó trabajo entenderlo- le sonrió nuevamente, pero de sus hermosos ojos seguían brotando lagrimas –la mejor explicación que pude encontrar fue después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, después de ver mi semilla estelar, o mejor dicho la semilla estelar de Serenity, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas que Serena Tsukino no era una persona, que era algo así como un envase, el cual en su interior contenía al alma de Serenity, pero nunca una propia- sus palabra le dolieron, haciendo que sus manos cubrieran su rostro, y su boca de la cual nuevamente manaban sollozos desconsoladores.

-Nunca tuviste un alma?, nunca exististe en verdad?-

-Si así es, por eso es por lo que los que fueron mis padres terrestres no me recuerdan ahora, recuerdas cuándo tú llegaste y decían que eras mi prima, y al irte no recordaban nada de ti- la chica afirmo con la cabeza –pué lo mismo paso conmigo, y sabes?, los extraño, los extraño mucho- más sollozos desgarradores se oyeron.

-Y no solo a ellos, también a mis amigas-

-Te refieres a las guardianas?-

-No ellas no son mis amigas, ya que ellas al igual que yo duermen dentro de esos cuerpos, y poco a poco nos estamos extinguiendo-

-Se extinguen?, eso quiere decir que están muriendo?-

-Así es, ya que nuestro propósito como contenedores ha terminado, por lo cual estamos comenzando a desaparecer, y dentro de poco nadie recordará que alguna vez existimos, ya que nunca fuimos humanas completamente, quedaremos en el olvido…-

-Pero yo las vi, las vi reír, llorar, luchar, yo las conocí y no dejaré que eso pase!- lo decía la joven con lágrimas en los ojos y una voz de desesperación.

-No se puede hacer nada, recuerda que nosotras no tenemos alma propia-

-Pues yo se las daré, con la ayuda del cristal de plata-

La rubia se sorprendió, acaso eso sería posible? –no, eso nunca, no quiero que otras personas pasen por lo mismo que nosotras, no permitiré que uses a otras personas como recipientes para que nosotras vivamos!- esto lo decía casi a gritos, ya que la idea la aterraba, no quería quitarle la vida a alguien más, como lo hicieron con ella.

-No será así, te lo prometo, hare lo que sea para que ustedes nazcan de nuevo, tal y como eran, les daré un alma, la cual será tal y como las conocí-

La rubia no entendía que es lo que aquella chica quería decirle –no, no entiendo como es que lo harás-

-Yo, yo les daré un alma, la cual sellaré dentro de los cuerpos donde duermen, las cuales despertarán, aunque dentro de mucho, cuándo todos sus cuerpos mueran- esto lo decía con un tono de tristeza, imaginar a sus seres amador muertos no era fácil, pero sabía que algún día ocurriría, ya que ese era el ciclo de la vida –así podré hacer que sus cuerpos o recipientes como los llamas, sean ocupados finalmente por ustedes, rencarnado de nuevo, sin tener que usar a nadie más como recipiente-

La rubia se sorprendió aun más, era eso posible, nacer de nuevo con su mismo cuerpo, y ahora si con un alma propia?

-Y claro, haré que sean chicas normales, aunque por el momento lo único que yo aré será darles un alma y sellarlas, después me encargaré que mi descendencia –se sonrojo al decir esto- sea la que se encargue de hacer que revivan, sellando todos sus recuerdos del pasado, para que nunca las atormente un pasado, comenzarán desde cero-

-Comenzar desde cero, ser yo misma por fin, sin un pasado ni un futuro que me persigan-

-Así es, una nueva vida, solo de Serena y no de Serenity, también una vida propia para Mina, Rey, Lita, Amy y Darien-

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba esos nombres, pensé que no los recordarías-

-Claro que los recuerdo, no soy igual de torpe que tú- esto lo decía en broma sonriendo y provocando que su compañera de igual forma sonriera

-Pero dime, que te gustaría hacer en esa nueva vida?-

-Me gustaría tener sueños-

-Sueños?-

-Si sueños propios, ya que cuando me enteré de lo de Serenity tenía 14 años, apenas comenzaba a tener mis sueños a futuro, pero después de eso solo pensaba en ser feliz junto a Endimión, y cuando supimos del futuro, solo pensaba en ser una buena madre y una buena esposa-

- Lo siento-

La mujer negó con la cabeza –No te preocupes, de cualquier formo hubiese pasado, ya que nunca me hubiese perdonado el que no nacieras, pero en esta ocasión me gustaría decidir de quien enamorarme, sin que nadie me diga que tengo que estar con quien fuese mi amor en el pasado, aunque tal vez no fuese el del presente-

-Tú no amabas a Darien?- lo dijo muy sorprendida, abriendo los ojos por completo

-Al principio cuando lo conocí no lo soportaba, y creo que él a mi tampoco, pero después de saber lo de nuestras vidas pasadas comenzamos a estar juntos, y sabes?, Darien Y Serena eran muy diferentes, casi no coincidían, éramos opuestos, pero aun así lo llegue a querer mucho, le tenía un gran cariño-

-Un gran cariño?-

-Así es, y creo que el sentía lo mismo por mí, solo cariño, y por eso quiero poder elegir esta vez, y que de igual manera el elija, y no solo él, sino que también las chicas tengan la oportunidad de amar y ser amadas, de estar junto a su persona especial, ya que como te darás cuenta las Sailor no tienen permitido el enamorarse-

-Si, eso es algo que no entiendo, creo que cuando gobierne me desharé de esa absurda regla- sonrío –nuca imagine en oír algo como esto, pero como te dije, te prometo que algún día tendrás una vida normal, pero dime, esas son las únicas razones por las cuales llorabas hace unos momentos?-

-A decir verdad- un leve sonrojo subió por sus mejillas, lo cual su compañera notó

-Vaya así que hay algo o alguien más- la rubia se sonrojo aún más

-Bueno a decir verdad, durante la batalla contra galaxia, conocimos a otras sailors, pero no es lo que piensas, ya que ellas sin transformación eran ellos-

-Ellos?-

-S-si, eran chicos, de nuestra misma edad, y no solo eso eran un famoso grupo, el cual asistía a clases con nosotras-

-Aja- Rini lo decía con una voz picara – y…

-Y bueno, uno de ellos, Seya, él y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, ya que en esa época me sentía muy sola ya que Darien no estaba, y no sabía nada de él-

-Si, recuerdo que un día mi madre me conto de ello, pero nunca me dijo nada acerca de Seya-

-Como te dije, él y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, y un día antes de la pelea contra Galaxia, él confeso que se había enamorado de mi, de Serena Tsukino, yo no le correspondí ya que tenía a Darien y un futuro escrito, pero cuando ellos partieron a su planeta, comencé a dudar, y a sentir que algo me faltaba, a veces creo que como Serena también me enamoré de él, pero lo que más me duele es que él al igual que yo está desapareciendo, ya que en su interior albergaba el alma de una sailor de su planeta, por qué, por qué deben ser así las cosas, porque debemos existir recipientes, los cuales desapareceremos- nuevamente comenzaba a llorar

-No llores por favor, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que también lo encuentres a él, para darle también un alma, la cual reviva en este planeta-

-Pero entonces sería como Endimión y Serenity, aferrándonos a un amor pasado-

-No, eso no, como te dije, sus recuerdos de todos serán sellados, de manera que nunca regresen a ustedes, y solo dependerá de ustedes si se encuentran de nuevo, así por fin podrás asegurarte si en verdad es amor-

-Amor, me gustaría tanto conocer el amor-

-Y lo harás…-

-Gracias. Es muy noche, y no son horas de que una señorita ande por los jardines, no crees?-

-A bueno yo..yo, solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco y entonces te encontré- la chica ya estaba muy sonrojada

-Si es una linda noche, cómo para estar con ese alguien especial- con este comentario hizo que Rini se pusiera aun más roja de lo que estaba –bueno, yo ya tengo sueño así que entraré primero, si quieres puedes quedarte otro rato-

-Solo miraré un poco más las estrellas, nada más-

-Si claro, nos vemos, que descanses, buenas noches, y también buenas noches a ti Helios- Serena se alejaba en dirección al castillo, dejando a una muy apenada Rini, y a un muy sonrojado Helios que se acercaba a la fuente donde antes ella estaba sentada.

-Ese par, creyeron que no me daría cuenta, bueno es hora de dormir, me alegra a ver visto una vez más este hermoso lugar y a ver conversado con Rini después de muchos años, ahora es tiempo de que ella regrese, antes de que alguien más se dé cuenta- y al decir esto cerro los ojos, para abrirlos nuevamente, pero con una mirada diferente, o más bien de una persona diferente.

-Duerme, y cuándo despiertes, te prometo que todo será diferente para ti y los demás…


End file.
